Golden Age Daedalus
Personality Generally softly spoken, Darius has never been especially outgoing. Still, those who know him well know him to be warm, kind and genuine. While he is quite introverted, he is still prone to performing the occasional random act of kindness. Backstory Darius studied at St Andrew's University, on the computer science course. Halfway through his second year, his quirk started to surface (later than most), and his already natural affinity with computers became... greater. After some experimentation, Darius realized that he could interface directly with any (decently fast) computer, and take almost complete control of it. However, it came with one great side effect - he had no control of his physical body while this was happening, and is completely unaware of his surroundings. Darius moved to America 5 years after finishing university and came almost straight to WayHaven, where he began lecturing. More recently, Professor Moss was hired by Patrick Lateman and the Government as an assistant and advisor on the new MeritNet system. He was integral in its creation and rapid rollout throughout the city. Resources His laptop, an old crappy bicycle, lifetime laser tag membership. Is a lecturer at the hero academy in WayHaven. $50,000 paycheck from Patrick Lateman for helping out with MeritNet. Stun Baton 3 Small drones, just cameras (infrared), speakers, microphones. Fly at 20 km/h, can go 1km away from Darius. 3 medium drones, they have infrared cameras, speakers, microphones. 25km/h, range of 500 metres. Can shoot taser darts (1 turn CD) (3 taser darts each) If a taser dart hits someone's torso, they are slowed by 50%, if it hits their head/spine they are slowed by 80%. The limb the dart hits is shut down for 1 turn. Drones are remote control, though can autopilot using a primitive AI. Mech Suit Suit Materialisation: The suit is able to materialise around Darius with the help of nanotechnology, forming out of his, his shoes and his belt. This makes it more efficient for Daedalus to don his armour with minimal delay. This suit gives 10kN armour across Daedalus' entire body. The suit forms an artificial muscle layer around Daedalus, allowing him to punch at 15kN and kick at 17kN. The support exoskeleton around the artificial muscle layer allows him to lift up to 2000kg while not flying, or 750kg while flying. Pulsefire cannons: Units built into the gloves he wears, in the palm of each hand. These each fire energy pulses with a 0.5m radius, a range of 25 metres and damage of 10kN. Objects weighing less than 200kg will be knocked back five metres, while objects weighing less than 50kg will be knocked back ten metres. Each cannon may be fired once per round. HUD: When the headpiece of his armour is activated, he is connected to the Hero HQ database, and is able to look people up, perform detailed scans and send SOS messages. The visor additionally blocks up to 50% of all light and sound based attacks, as well as giving him night vision and infrared capabilities. The drone feeds will be viewable from this HUD. Flight: The shoes contain thrusters within them (as do the hand pieces of the armour when donned), allowing him to fly at 20m/s (2m/s^2 acceleration) with a max height of 100m. He is able to quickly change direction, although less so when not wearing the full suit or utilising the hand thrusters. Belt: His belt contains an experimental ZPM (Zero Point Module) that powers the entire suit. Additionally, this projects a 30kN barrier around Darius that regenerates at a rate of 10kN per turn. His quirk is active while the suit is active. No quirk CDs, but he can't use his quirk for anything else while inside the suit. Specializations Really, scarily good at laser tag. Shot himself in the foot once when he tried to use an actual gun, but he's really good at laser tag. Quirk Able to fully transfer his consciousness from his body into a computer within 13m of him (Takes 1 turn). From this computer, he may use any appliance connected to it to his advantage (eg. webcam, speakers, smart heating system), or jump to any other computer in the local network, provided his consciousness remains within 120m of his body. He may also hack through firewalls and so-called secure systems with ease (Takes 1 turn per firewall). Once his consciousness has left his body, the body is completely defenseless and inert, doing little more than sitting there, breathing and drooling. He can only keep himself inside the computer network for 15 turns, after which he must exit the system for 5 turns for his body to recover. Versatility Controlling Avalon droids (with their permission), Accessing security networks (Able to see through CCTV cameras, set off alarms etc.) Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Heroes